LOTM: Decimation S2 P5/Transcript
(Rose is seen sitting down with Murphy curled up in a ball next to her sleeping) Rose: Aww. (Rose pets Murphy who still remains asleep. Shade then walks up to Rose) Shade: How's he doing? Rose: Pretty good actually. Shade: Well that's nice. Rose: Where are the others? Shade: Out there. I just figured I'd come hang out with my little sister for a bit. Rose: Yay! (Shade sits down next to Rose and Murphy) Shade: So, how's life with the Defenders? Rose: Pretty good. How's life here for you? Shade: Honestly? Better then I thought. Yang and the others have been good to me, despite what I did. Rose: I'm glad to hear that. Shade: Yeah. Who knew getting cut in half could turn a person's life around. Rose: You got cut in half?! Shade: Oh, did I not tell you that? Rose: No! Since when were you cut in half?! Shade: It was when I was still fighting for Gientra. Qrow caught me off guard and sliced me right at the waist. I should be thankful I reformed back into an infant or I would've been finished off right then and there. Rose: Jeez. Shade: Yeah, it was not fun. Rose: I'd imagine so. Jordan: Shade? Shade you in here? (Jordan walks inside the room and finds the two) Jordan: Oh there you guys are! Shade: Jordan? What's going on? Jordan: Oh nothing. I just came to hang out with you guys is all. Rose: Oh, okay then. Jordan: Yep. Oh yeah Shade, about this "Atlas" you're heading to. You wouldn't happen to know what kind of tech we'd be expected to see right? Shade: Why do you ask? Jordan: Oh I'm just curious is all. Shade: Well, they got like I said airships. Which are pretty advanced looking. But this world doesn't have thing like space travel or dimensional travel. Jordan: Hmm, interesting. What about components? Shade: I'd imagine so. How else are they gonna make it? Rose: Why do want to know so bad? Jordan: Because Rose, it's...interesting to know. (Rose looks at Jordan with suspicion) Jordan: But anyway, how's it going back here? Rose: Fine. Jordan: Good good. Well, I'm gonna go check on the others. See you two later. (Jordan walks off as Shade and Rose watch him leave. Rose then hears Murphy meow before she looks to find him awake) Rose: Oh hey there sleepyhead! Finally awake huh? Shade: Guess so. (Rose picks up Murphy as she and Shade pet him. Jordan is then seen hiding against the wall listening to them before he walks off) Jordan: This is great! If I can get away with that tech, I'll be a millionaire just like Alex and Erin! It's perfect! ???: Jordan? Jordan: AH! (Jordan turns in surprise to find Yang standing away from him) Jordan: Jeez, you gave me a heart attack for a moment there. Yang: You okay? You sounded like you were talking to yourself for a moment there. Jordan: Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking is all. Yang: Thinking? Jordan: Yeah yeah, of course. Yang: Thinking about what? Jordan: You know, I just realized something Yang. Is it nice to intrude on another person's thoughts like this? Yang: What? Jordan: Yeah I didn't think so. Now then, I'm gonna go check on the others as I planned. Feel free to join me if you wish. (Jordan walks off, leaving Yang looking at him confused) Yang: Okay then. That was weird. (Yang walks over to where Rose and Shade are seen petting Murphy) Rose: Huh? Oh hey Yang! Yang: Hey guys. What's up? Shade: Not much. Rose: What about you? Yang: Eh, I just saw Jordan. He acted weird though Shade: Weird? Yang: He was talking to himself about something. Thought I heard him say something about Atlas. Rose: Really? Yang: Yeah. Rose: Weird.... Shade: Well he did seem pretty interested in the place. Yang: Why? Shade: I think he's interested in the tech or something. For all I know, he's an aspiring inventor or something. Yang: Maybe. Rose:...... Shade: Rose? Rose: Hm? Shade: You okay? Rose: Oh, y-yeah I'm alright. Shade: You sure? Rose: Yeah Shade, I'm just a bit....off about Jordan is all. Shade: Huh? Why's that? Rose: Don't you find it a bit weird that he's asking all that stuff? Why would he want to know all that stuff about Atlas? Shade: Rose, I'm sure he was just curious. You know he's never been here before. Rose: Still though, it seems fishy to me. Yang: Well we'll find out when we get there. He's probably just wondering what it's gonna be like is all. Rose: I hope you're right. Shade: Well don't think about it too hard Rosie. You'll hurt yourself doing that. Rose: Hey! (Shade laughs as Rose scowls at him. He then stops laughing as he feels something cold on his arm) Shade: Hm? (Shade looks to find that his arm has been froze to the wall) Shade: Hey! What the heck Rosie? Rose: Gotcha! Shade: Yang help me out of this! Yang: Oh yeah, hold on! (Yang walks over and helps Shade pull his arm from the ice. It then cuts to the Defenders as they continue fighting against Grimm) Tony: Okay, can someone please explain where these things came from? Alex: They came from Remnant! Tony: You mean that place where every weapon is a gun!? Izuku: Yeah! Alkorin might have allied with the one in charge of these things! Tony: Well that's great! And I assume you've allied with the locals there?! Alex: Yeah! Tony: Well there's one good thing to come out of that! (Tony blasts another Grimm, killing it) Erin: At least we're lowering the numbers! Jack: Just a few more and we should be fine! (The heroes continue fighting against the Grimm) Erin: Jack look out! Jack: Huh?! (Jack is then pounced by a Grimm) Scott: Jack! (Jirosoyu emerges from Scott's body and punches the Grimm in the head) Jirosoyu: Take that beast! (Jirosoyu then punches the Grimm in the side, punching through its body and killing it) Jack: Woo! Nice one Soyu! Jirosoyu: Thank you! (Jack stands back up before the two go to battle the last of the Grimm. It then cuts back to Shade and Rose as Shade tries to find food) Rose: Anything yet Shade? Shade: Nope, no food yet. Rose: Seriously? Shade: There's water. I don't know if you want water. Rose: I packed water on the way here. Shade: Well I'll take some then. Rose: Hey, what's in this cup? Shade: Huh? (Shade walks over and finds a small shot glass) Shade: Huh, I don't know. Rose: Is it water? Shade: I don't know. Rose: Looks like water. Shade: Meh, I'll see. (Shade takes the shot and drinks it) Rose: Water? Shade: No. No that's something else. (Shade puts the glass down and looks around the room) Shade: That....wasn't water. Rose: Shade? (Shade turns to Rose as he's seen clearly drunk) Shade: Who....Where am...I? Rose: Ooooh....I see what he drank. Shade: Rose....? Is that you....? Rose: *sigh* I should probably go get someone to help him. (Rose gets up to get Shade help as Shade sits down and picks up Murphy. Rose is then seen walking around alone) Rose: Yang? Yang I need your help! Yang: Huh? Why, what's wrong? Rose: Come see for yourself. (Yang goes with Rose and sees Shade drunk) Yang: Oh no... Did he get into Uncle Qrow's drink? Rose: He thought it was water. Shade: This beanbag.....It's so soft. (Shade is seen petting Murphy) Shade: I'm keeping....this beanbag. (Rose and Yang look at Shade in silence) Rose: Uhhh, Shade? That's not a beanbag. Shade: Well what is it...? Yang: It's Murphy. Shade: Oooooh....Oh okay. (Murphy meows) Rose: Okay, this is actually pretty funny now that I think about it. Yang: Yeah. Shade: Huh...? What's fun....? (Shade then puts Murphy down on the floor before he stands up and struggles to keep his balance) Shade: Whoa....Okay then.... Yang: Guess it wasn't water you drank huh? Shade: Nope.... (Shade then sits on the floor and lies down) Shade: It was something else. (Rose laughs at Shade) Rose: This is too good! Yang: Man. He's a lightweight. All right Shade, let's get to bed. Shade: H-Hey Yang... I didn't notice before but... you-you're very pretty. (Rose and Yang then look at each other) Rose: Yeah we need to put him under. Yang: Definitely. Shade: I don't need put d-down.... Rose: Not put down Shade, you need to sleep. Shade: Oooooh… N-Nah I'm good. Rose: Come on, Shade. Time for bed. Shade: But I don't wanna sleep.. I wanna see the pretty lady some more. Rose: Shade that woman raised you! Let's not go there! (Rose helps Shade up) Shade: S-Sorry.... Rose: Jeez, you need to watch what you drink from now on. Shade: I-I guess.... Yang: *goes over to help* Yeah I'll make sure Qrow doesn't leave his drinks out in the open like that. Rose: Does his drinks really work that fast? Yang: Not normally. Either Shade's a lightweight like I said, or this stuff is REALLY strong for Targhuls. Rose: Either way, he needs to watch himself. Yang: I doubt he'll do it again. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Wait....I need the beanbag... Rose: No Shade, you don't need Murphy. Shade: But....s-soft. Rose: *laughs* Well you can see him when you wake up Shade. Shade: Yay....! (Shade walks into his room and collapses on his bed asleep. Yang and Rose then walk away to leave him alone) Rose: Well that was interesting. Yang: Never thought I'd see Shade get drunk. Rose: Me neither. Yang: Yeah. (The two continue walking in silence) Yang: So how's the family? Rose: You mean Charlie and the others? Yang: Yeah, who else? Rose: Oh you know, my other brother Sammy's doing well. Charlie.....Well he's still Charlie. Yang: Did he ever get his powers back? Rose: Yep. He's not a walking gas bomb anymore. Yang: Well that's good. So, you heading home? Rose: Well.....Nah. I think I might stay here for the night. I gotta watch Shade anyway now that he's....down and out. Yang: Yeah, good idea. Rose: Plus, I don't think the others will care. They trust you guys. Yang: Well you can sleep in Shade's room. I think he needs the company after all that. Rose: Got it. Talk to you later. Yang: See ya! (Yang walks off as Rose goes back to Shade's room with Murphy) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts